


Oh, he wasn't so lonely, He'd have someone to play with

by OhOblivion



Category: One Direction
Genre: Desperate!Louis, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tease!Harry, Too Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhOblivion/pseuds/OhOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis wanted was a game, and Harry was more than willing to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, he wasn't so lonely, He'd have someone to play with

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the game Too Hot, where the players kiss each other without touching any part of the other persons body except their lips. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants.
> 
> Thankyou Alexa for this wonderful prompt, if I ever had to be stuck on a deserted island with anyone I would want it to be you, because you are my sunshine.

"Harry...?" Louis asks, shuffling himself around on the floor to look up at Harry, who's situated on the couch, his legs splayed out, making his grey trackies stretch over his long figure.  


Harry makes a noise that indicates that he's listening, but keeps his eyes on the telly. Some special on "One Hit Wonders Of the Early 21st Century" is being shown on an entertainment station, but Louis can't be bothered to pay attention.  


" _Harry,_ " Louis whines, drawing out the 'a' sound and throwing his head back onto the cushions in exasperation, "this is _boring._ "  


Harry smirks and allows himself to glance down at his boyfriend who is stretching himself out on the floor out of pure boredom.  


"Well what do you want to do?" Harry asks, biting back a smirk as Louis kicks off his sweats and lays on his back in only his boxers and t-shirt.  


"Wanna play a game," Louis says looking at Harry from under his fringe, "do you wanna play a game with me?"  


"Come here, I get to choose, you're making me miss this program," Harry laughs, pulling Louis up onto the couch, making room for him to sit cross legged in front of him, their knees knocking together.  


"Hold on m'thinking," Harry scowls, after Louis' second attempt at crawling into his lap.  


"But I'm _horny_ ," Louis pouts, crossing his eyes at Harry as he reaches out to grab Harry's hand and press it against his swollen cock.  


"Fuck, Louis," Harry breathes, as Louis moans through half lidded eyes.  


"Touch me Harry, I don't even care about playing games anymore," Louis whines, pressing Harry's hand harder against his throbbing crotch," _please touch me_ ,"  


Harry pulls his hand away, a flicker of decisiveness in his eyes as he continues to move away from Louis until their knees are inches apart. Confused, Louis makes to move forward, but Harry pushes him back against the couch, shaking his head.  


"How the fuck am I sup-"  


"Too Hot," Harry interrupts.  


"Well thanks for pointing that out but I really need you to touch me,"  


"Too Hot," Harry repeats, smirking wide enough to show his teeth, "It's a game,"  


Curious now, Louis stops trying to get Harry to touch him and raises an eyebrow instead.  


"We make out but we can't touch each other, the first one to break the kiss or touch the other person loses and has to do what the winner says," Harry grins, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor besides them.  


"You've gotta be shitting me," Louis cries, "I'm desperate here Haz, s'not very fair,"  


Harry raises his hands in defense, "Hey now! You wanted me to pick a game,"  


"Fine but hurry up and lose so I can make you suck me off," Louis sighs, getting rid of his shirt too and throwing it next to Harry's.  


"Remember no touching anything but my lips," Harry whispers leaning forward to swipe his tongue along Louis' bottom lip.  


Sighing, Louis leans forward trying to move Harry's tongue into his mouth, which he succeeds in doing. Louis throws himself into the kisses, nibbles on Harry's lip and loves the way that he moans in response. He allows Harry to kiss him open mouthed, hot and messy and he gets so lost in the feeling of Harry's tongue sliding against his own.  


And the strain on his dick is unbearable- even with only the thin layer of his boxers- and soon it feels like his skin is on fire and he wants _something_ to happen. But he can't deny that the way that their teeth clack together and their lips move and shape to fit around each other isn't so incredibly hot all on it's own.  


Louis doesn't want to break first, he'd rather _die_ than break first, because beyond doubt his punishment would involve embarrassment and maybe even Harry fucking his mouth open- but he's keening in the back of his throat every time Harry nips at the corner of his lip. He moans every time Harry sucks his tongue and lets it out with an obscenely wet sound and a smack of his lips, and he's been palming himself through his sweats for the past three minutes (and although he hasn't opened his eyes to check, he's pretty sure Harry is too).  


And he can't _breathe_ , and he feels like he's going to suffocate because it's _too hot._ And everything is going into overdrive and he can't think coherent thoughts with the way Harry's biting at his mouth, so he gives up and lunges forward pressing his cock against Harry's, the need for release too great that it out rules any punishment he could receive. He slots his body between Harry's legs, settling down until their hips are flush. And Harry's _grinning_ through the kisses now, and Louis wants to make that stupid gloating smile go away, so he grinds himself down _hard_.  
He tries not to laugh as Harry's head falls back, his eyes fluttering shut, and digs his nails into Louis' back, leaving ten perfect little crescent moons on his shoulder blades. Soon Harry's feeling the same want as Louis and he wraps his legs around Louis' hips thrusting upward, feeling the slide of Louis' hot throbbing cock against his own.  


"Please, Louis- _off_ ," Harry groaned as Louis gyrated his hips in tiny circles. He removes his hands from Louis' shoulder and instead focuses on trying to pull Louis' boxers off, clawing at the waistband while trying not to cry at the pressure Louis is putting on his cock, "Get them _off_ "  
Louis attached his mouth to Harry's jaw and sucked a line of hickeys along his neck, "too late now,"  


Harry removes his hands from Louis' shoulders to press his hips down harder, moaning out obscenities and panting into Louis' shoulder.  


"Please Louis, God- harder, _Fuck,_ " Harry moaned, biting down on Louis shoulder as he released, cum spurting onto the inside of his boxers.  


Louis felt the warmth and thrusted three more times before hitting his orgasm, rolling his hips in frantic circles, riding it out before collapsing off the couch and spreading out on the floor.  


"I won," Harry pants, his hand spread lazily on his stomach, drumming his fingers and smirking through swollen lips.  


"Fuck off,"  


"I'll get back to you with your punishment... Wanna nap," Harry adds yawning, nuzzling his face into the cushions before extending his hand out to Louis and pulling him up onto the couch.  


Louis reluctantly joins him, snuggling up into Harry's side, his bare arm pressed against his chest.  


"Don't be a sore loser, Louis," Harry scowls kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.  


"M' _not,_ " Louis protests, already starting to drift off, "but next time I get to pick the game,"


End file.
